


Morning Coffee

by Blue_Night



Series: Imperfect [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Logan leaves a surprise for his partner before work.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Imperfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Morning Coffee

Remy went up to the counter and slammed a few bucks down. "Large black coffee. That's it." They mumbled. Why did work have them up so early. 

Surprisingly, the worker already had thier drink ready. Before they could ask, she said, "Your boyfriend came in earlier." She handed them a cookie too. "He already payed for it." They smiled, thanked her and left on thier way to work. 

While walking, they took a sip of thier coffee and noticed a note written on the side. 

"Happy birthday Remy. I hope this was a sufficient birthday gift for now. Even if it wasn't, I have something else for you when you finish work.  
\- Logan ♡"


End file.
